


Saint Bernard

by totally_not_a_wizard



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Feels?, Love Confession, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Other, Unfinished, What the Hell did i do with this fic, alternate's nickname is altie because im creative, fem alt, i still don't know wether to tag this as m/m or other, maybe ill spruce it up later, nb drifter, oof, putting both just in case, this was gonna be deeper but it never happened, wingman altie, wrote this ages ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_not_a_wizard/pseuds/totally_not_a_wizard
Summary: The nameless drifter and the masked one often preferred each others company over the townspeople. Both were tied inexplicably to Judgement and the Immortal Cell, but neither could quite face it head on.Drifter is hesitant to face their feelings because of their expected demise. To their surprise, so is Guardian.





	Saint Bernard

**Author's Note:**

> me? experimenting with writing styles and refusing to write actual summaries? its more likely than you think.
> 
> pretend you know this is Novice Writer me making this, this aint on par with a lot of my previous works.

The nameless drifter and the masked one often preferred each others company over the townspeople. Both were tied inexplicably to Judgement and the Immortal Cell, but neither could quite face it head on. Drifter could easily find the other, Altie, as she's known. They brushed aside the ragged curtain at the door to the shop, nodding to the swordsman before walking over to the cloaked figure sitting in the corner. A metal plate across her dog-like snout glinted in the low lighting, eyes barely visible in the shadow of it. She was picking at the seam where her cloak gathered across her broad shoulders, bouncing a knee absently.

“Drifter!” Altie’s gruff, but pleased voice made them jump every time. They guessed it’s just the anxiety of impending doom. She stood up, greeting them with a pat on the arm and perked ears. “I haven't seen you in days!” As much as they were expecting to sit and talk in the shop, she quickly ushered them out the door into the courtyard. It was a beautiful day, after all. Once they catched her eye, they started making a series of signs with their hands.

“Got stuck in the east, couldn't get back sooner.” They paused, thinking. “Ran out of health packs and passed out.” 

“Oh! Do you need a pack now?” She pulled out a small health pack, seemingly out of nowhere.

“No, no. All healed up.” They signed quickly.

“Good! Good.” The pair walked together, meandering through the Center and ending at the set of stairs leading to the western region. She beckoned them to sit with her on the stairs as faint guitar music played nearby. Little things such as the stranger that played music out here seemed to cheer them up. As soon as they sat down, Drifter leaned against the others shoulder. She leaned back, propping herself up with both arms. Her cape fanned out behind her, leaving her bandaged middle exposed. Both sprites floated to the ground, resting against each other in a similar manner to their owners. 

“What's up eastbound?” She asked. She had been busy in the west, slowly encroaching on the ringleader of the monsters in that region.

“Big plant things kept popping up, one after the other, and those frog bitches weren't helping.” They signed, annoyance from the previous day apparent on their partially covered face. She giggled, albeit more of a hissing laugh.

“Those guys are the worst.”

“How's the west?” They asked.

“Crystals, crystals, wolves, more crystals.” She shrugged. There was a beat of silence.

“Have you seen Guardian lately?” Their slow movements alluded to whatever feelings they didn't express explicitly.

“Not really, no.” She shook her head.

“I… worry for him.”

“You shouldn't, he’s fine. He's got his own things to deal with.” She gave them a squeeze around the shoulders, briefly resting her snout on the top of their head. “Wanna go look for him?” She asked, reading their unsure look easily. They only nodded, avoiding her eyes. 

The sprites at their sides perked up at their sudden movement, hurriedly finding their respectful places hovering at each of their shoulder. Altie patted hers gently with a clawed hand, they ignored theirs. Neither robot could really respond to the gestures.

The two walked shoulder to shoulder. Drifter looked like a kid wrapped in blankets trying to keep up with their older sibling. Altie walked with a confidence only outmatched to the Guardian himself. She asked around for a minute or two, thankfully the old merchant has seen him leave for the northern mountain. 

“He didn't seem in much of a hurry, you'll catch up quick.” He said with a wrinkled smile through a bushy beard. 

“Thanks!” Altie smiled back as she walked away. Drifter, momentarily lost in thought, started before running after her. She barely slowed, but grabbed onto the end of their cloak as if to guide them. They gently swatted her hand away and walked next to her. 

The north gate guard stamped the blunt end of their spear to the ground as acknowledgement as they appeared over the stairs. Altie waved and Drifter nodded to them as they passed through without issue. It briefly crossed Drifters mind that they could easily teleport further into the northern region, but dismissed the thought remembering the unpleasant feeling that comes with it. Looks pretty, makes you want to puke your guts out. They do enough of that on a regular basis. It was nice to just walk sometimes. Therapeutic, as Altie commonly tells them. The silence was comforting, especially to Drifter. No need to worry over what words will cause which response, no delayed replies to their signing. At least Altie was fluent enough to keep up a steady conversation. She had to do most of the talking in the Center, only a handful of the villagers recognized the simplest of signs.

“Hey, Drifter?” She started. They nodded slightly to show they heard her.

“Do you, uh,” It was strange to Drifter seeing Altie stumble over her words. She wrung her hands nervously as she spoke. “Do you have a...  _ thing _ for the Guardian?” Drifter stopped altogether, staring at the ground with their eyebrows furrowed. They crossed their arms, putting one hand against their face, deep in thought. Altie tilted her head, stopped a half step ahead of them. Their hands slowly fell to sign. There were a few beats of hesitation.

“I...guess I do.” Their shaky hands let on more emotions than their eyes did. They signed a lazy version of “huh” alongside a soft huff.

“Are ya gonna tell him?” She asked, a newfound intrigue in her eyes. They shrugged, avoiding her eyes. “Want me to do it for you?” They shook their head violently, panic bursting across their features. “Alright, alright, calm down. I'm here for ya, man.” She started walking again, keeping an extra close eye out for the pink clad man. Drifter followed along, lost in thought. Is that why they were always so worried about him? Why, even if they actively seeked him out, they were still nervous around him? They tucked a stray bit of hair back under their helmet, crossing their arms over their chest, hating the fluttering beat of their heart as their thoughts spiraled around him. Guardian. Their savior. Their guidance. Their occasional company. Then, their thoughts spiraled towards Judgement. They knew all too well how their journey will end, but what of Guardian? Should they even chase after him if it will only lead to more pain on his side? Too many what ifs and too few answers all as the pair slowly drew closer to Guardian. Altie paused and sniffed the air.

“No monsters, at least.” She sighed. Drifter nodded a reply, only half paying attention. “Should be around here…” Drifter coughed and cleared their throat, wincing at their own noise. The path widened into a bit of an opening before a sudden cliff face. A crude electric ladder has been put in place for easier access this way up the mountain. Two figures stood in front of it, a small orange one and a familiar mass of pink. It was Guardian, trying to direct the stranger back to Center. Drifter recognized the language they were speaking, but couldn't quite decipher it. They didn't know that Guardian spoke more than one, other than sign and common at least. He didn't notice the pair until the stranger pointed them out, Drifter specifically. Some saying of recognition. Drifter didn't recognize them at all, giving them a blank stare. Guardian quickly ushered them off, handing their rather large backpack to them before they ran off with a wave. Guardian turned to them fully now, a happy look in his white eyes. Drifter waved one hand, avoiding eye contact. 

“Just the man we were looking for!” Altie punched him in the shoulder, earning a low chuckle from him. 

“Hello Drifter.” He just barely caught their eye, nodding to them with a soft smile. They swore they heard Altie giggle. “What do you two need?”

“Oh, we were just checking up on you. Drifter was worried.” They tensed at her words.

“You know I can handle myself, my friend.” A heavy hand set down on their shoulder, shaking their frame a slightly. They felt like melting under his touch. Shakily, they started signing. 

“I can't help it.” They stared at the ground, leaning their head against his hand and sighing. What to do, what to do, what have they gotten themself into?

“Why are you all the way out here?” Altie piped up.

“Oh, yes, someone sent a distress signal. I can't  _ believe _ how they got lost, this is the only path up here.” He sighed and shrugged. “But what can you do.” 

“How's you're, uh…” Drifter searched for the right sign. “The illness.”

“It's not getting worse, at least. You?” He asked, concern flashing in his eyes. Gods, they could get lost in those eyes. They shrugged, not wanting to say it's gotten worse. 

“Anyways, Guardian, my main man.” Altie wrapped an arm around his shoulder. To this day it amazes them that they're the same height. They're built so differently you can hardly tell unless they’re right next to each other. “How's life, how's things, wanna sit down?” She walked him over to a good looking log and plopped down. Drifter and Guardian sat in either side of her.

“Well, business is business. Fewer monsters out here, I've noticed. Could've sworn a few cycles ago people were complaining about them wandering too close to the gates.” He went on.

“Any information on the big bad cult guy up the mountain?”

“No, no not really. Just that he's, well, a cult leader in the mountain.”

“ _ In _ the mountain?”

“Yeah, this ones riddled with caves and abandoned mountain homes.”

“Ooo, neat. You and Drifter should go exploring together.” 

“I wouldn't want them getting hurt.” 

“I can handle myself.” Their anger and frustration bubbled over a little more than they'd hoped, signing frantically.

“I know.” They swore he winked at them. Did he just wink at them? Are they that tripped out that they imanged him winking at them or is did he actually wink at him? Drifter couldn't come up with a rebuke they were so flustered. Altie’s sprite broke the silence with a soft beep.

“Oh, that's my cue. Gotta run!” Before Drifter could sign “wait”, she was gone.

“Well, I wonder what that's about.”

“Sprites don't even do that, what the hell.” They signed, honestly a little furious with her. This was probably her plan from the start.

“So, Drifter. I've actually been meaning to talk to you.” He sat up a little straighter, righting his armor. Drifters heart nearly stopped before turning into butterflies in their chest. “I hope you don't feel in debt or anything after I helped you. I don't want anything in return.” Drifters hands turned into fists around the edge of their cloak, unwanted feelings bubbling up that they weren't quite ready to deal with. 

“Drifter?” He asked. They handing realized they hadn't replied. They tugged down the scarf obscuring their mouth and took off their helmet, tousling a mess of white hair underneath.

“I've been meaning to say something too.” Their voice was hoarse from disuse and quieter than they wanted, but they wanted him to actually  _ hear _ this. “I…” They couldn't say it. Why couldn't they say it? They have to say it. Their nails bit into the soft inner layer of their helmet.

“...yes?” Guardian encouraged, white eyes meeting black.

“I… might have… feelings for you.” They stuttered out. 

“...oh.” Such a simple reply, tearing through them like a knife.

“I definitely have a lot of feelings for you and I don't know what to do.” They buried their face in their hands. “I’m sorry.” They added in a barely audible voice. Guardian blinked in surprise, words leaving him.

“I… like you too, I never wanted to say anything because of our situation.” He said slowly, gently. Drifter’s breath hitched looking up in surprise and relief.

“Are you serious?” They said, voice scratching against their throat as they stood. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be-” He was cut off by them tackling him in a hug, nails biting through the fabric. There was a moment before he hugged back just as fiercely. Neither said a word, merely sharing each other in the moment, as they knew it couldn’t last.


End file.
